


A Happy Reunion

by SparklyAwesome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Finn is The Best, Fluff, Jedi Rey, Reunions, Written December 2015, resistance!Finn, vaguely finnrey if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAwesome/pseuds/SparklyAwesome
Summary: Rey and Finn reunite on D'Qar after her Jedi training with the legendary Luke Skywalker.





	A Happy Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a little bit after tfa came out, so some details are wrong concerning about rey's looks and finn's job at the resistance. i wasn't sure if i wanted to change it or keep it as it is soooo... also in this au world or whatever, finn woke up a little bit after rey left to train with luke and learned to become a mechanic and help around the base.

He saw her, her pale face and three brown buns recognizable from a mile away. She noticed him, too, and began to jog down the ramp of the Millennium Falcon, a big, wide grin growing on her face. Finn began to run too, ignoring the fact that he was supposed to stand tall next to General Organa, like any of the other rebels that respected the General. But, he didn’t care today. Rey was back.

The two crashed into each other, their arms holding the other tight to them. Rey’s head rested on Finn’s shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. He smelled like dirt, cologne and just the smell of the base—fresh air. He was still wearing the jacket that Poe lent him, she noted, the large cut made by Kylo Ren’s saber all stitched up in the back. He was here and he was real. He wasn’t just a memory in her mind anymore. He was a real living human being. 

“I missed you,” She whispered quietly, her hand that was wrapped around his neck moving up slightly, her fingers feeling his dark cropped hair.

Finn’s smile grew wider, if that was even possible. He squeezed her harder, almost to the point where they couldn’t breathe. Her skin was so soft, giving off a light scent of sea salt and some sort of a citrus fruit— possibly oranges. He inhaled the scent, trying to commit it to memory. Her hair was soft, too, the brown buns tight against her head, with the exceptions of a few fly-aways. His hand below her neck reached up and gently flicked the bun, like what she was doing to him. Finn felt Rey giggle against his shoulder.

“I missed you, too.” He whispered back, closing his eyes. They stood there like that for a few more moments before Rey pulled away, alerted by BB-8’s chirping behind Finn.

“BB-8!” She squealed and kneeled down, wrapping her (now very muscular, Finn noticed) arms around BB-8’s ball-like body, and picking him up as if he were the lightest thing in the world. She then twirled around, hugging BB-8 close to her body before putting him down gently again. He beeped, which resulted in Rey laughing. Finn smiled, too, not in response as to what BB-8 said (he could now only understand a bit of droid-talk, after being with Poe and BB-8 and all the other droids of the Resistance base), but in response to Rey’s sweet laughter.

She stood back up and looked over towards General Organa and, who Finn assumed to be, the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, both hugging each other tightly. Finn had known that General Organa was really pushing for Luke to come back after all these years, but hadn’t known why. Maybe he was a family friend? Or maybe family itself. Whoever he was to her, the General looked very happy to see him, what with tears coming down her face, dripping onto his woolen, brown Jedi robes. Finn turned back to Rey, who was already watching him with a faint blush on her speckled cheeks. 

She extended her arm out, in invitation to hold her hand. Finn looked down at it and up at her, seeing her cocked head and small smile. He smiled and took her hand in his, his rough, calloused and dark hands contrasting with her soft, pale hand. They then walked towards the two separating leaders, BB-8 and R2-D2 following closely behind them, chirping and beeping to each other.

Rey and Finn were going to have a long night of talking ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!! follow me on tumblr: sparklyawesome.tumblr.com !!


End file.
